Second Thought
by n00dl3gal
Summary: Third installment in the Second Series. When Palutena locks Pit and Viridi in a room together, the couple struggles to cope with the situation while Pit makes a discovery about his feelings. SPOILER ALERT!
1. Chapter 1: Takin' Care of Business

We've reached the middle of the Second Series. I'm simultaneously proud of myself and sad that it's going to end before too long.

I have created a playlist on YouTube called Pit x Viridi, which contains the songs I use to inspire these stories. I'm sorry if I've mentioned this before. My YouTube user name is N00dleGal.

I don't own Kid Icarus. I don't own a car, too.

Thanks to Konpeki Rei for being awesome about betaing.

* * *

Chapter 1

Takin' Care of Business

Cereal. I need some cereal. It's breakfast time and I am craving some corn flakes.

Palutena is leaning over the toaster, waiting for the bagel to come up all warm and brown. I yawn and slump down into my place at the kitchen table.

"Morning, Pit," the Goddess of Light says cheerfully- until she turns around. Then she stares at me.

"Pit, have you looked in the mirror lately?" she asks. I sense pride in her voice, but I have no clue why.

"I just got up. What, do I have bed head?"

"Here," she tells me and hands me a frying pan. I look in the shiny reflective surface and gasp.

"WHAT THE HECK?" I shout. "ARE YOU PRANKING ME RIGHT NOW?"

Because the face I'm staring at isn't mine. It has a more defined chin, smaller eyes, longer hair, and, from what I can see of the chest, plenty of muscle. It's taller, too- a good inch on me. The wings look more aerodynamic as well.

"Growth spurt," I hear Palutena whisper. "My baby's growing up."

That's when I figure it out. No longer am I the scrawny angel that defeated Medusa and Hades. I've grown. A lot. I look like a 15 year old human boy.

"Well, this explains why you've been eating so much," Palutena laughs. I'm still looking at my new appearance.

"I look... I look _good_," I chuckle. I turn around to scan the back. "Whoa, check out the sacred buns _now_!" I face the goddess with a huge smile. "I can't wait to show Viridi!"

Suddenly, a wave of confusion passes Palutena's eyes, but only to be quickly replaced with a look of clarity and enjoyment.

"That reminds me, I need to call a meeting of the gods," she says as she claps her hands together. "Us godly beings haven't sat down and talked in ages. We really do need to discuss how the world is doing."

"Huh," I think aloud. "You've never held one before. At least, not as long as I can remember." Whoa, my voice is deeper. It sounds kinda manly now. Sweet.

"The last one was what, 100 years ago? I think we're a bit overdue," she explains.

"Yeah." Then a thought hits me. "This means Viridi will be coming over too, right?"

"Yep."

"Man, it's been 15 years since we had that dinner date... I really miss her," I sigh.

I have had a few chances to hang out with the Goddess of Nature since that meal so long ago, but the humans are beginning to ransack the planet more and more, which means Viridi has a lot of work to do. I haven't seen her in a while.

"Well, then, I think it's time to have another meeting. Let me send out a g- mail." She waves her staff and closes her eyes. After about a minute she opens them up and smiles. "Done. Everybody should know about it soon."

"So when are you going to have it?" I ask as I spoon some food into my mouth.

Palutena winks. "Tonight. Is that a problem?"

I shake my head. "No, not at all! Need any help setting up?" I respond.

I'm given a grin in reply. "That would be fantastic. Meet me in the west wing of the temple in an hour, OK?" I answer the affirmative and the goddess leaves to eat her bagel (she likes to eat in bed some days).

60 minutes later, I'm waiting in the hallway like Palutena asked. I'm shuffling my feet when she strolls up.

"C'mon Pit, we need to set up the conference room," she says, motioning towards a door.

Inside is a large room completely void of furniture. The only noticeable thing about this place is that there's a small hot spring tucked in the corner.

"All right, we'll need a long table, a dozen chairs, a bookshelf, some books to go on said bookshelf, maybe some towels in case someone wants to take a dip..." she lists.

"Thank goodness I've learned how to read," I chatter. "Otherwise that bookshelf would be a waste of space." Palutena laughs.

Along with the help of the Centurions, the room is soon full of the desired equipment. There's even a prototype music box that can play more than one song. It's shaped like Palutena and it's made out of some shiny stone. For some reason it seems familiar.

Of course, the entire place is a bit too girly for me- plenty of flowers and pale colors. But the room is being decorated by a goddess. A woman. It's gonna be girly.

"You did a good job, men," Palutena tells the Centurions. "Go ahead and rest for the evening." The soldiers leave and she turns to me. "Now, Pit, help me get the appetizers ready. You've gotten pretty good in the kitchen since the last time Viridi came over."

At the very name of my girlfriend I feel myself get warmer. Palutena notices. "Pit, sweetie, I have some good news. Viridi, believe it or not, doesn't have much to do today. She's coming over early."

I break out into a smile. "Really? Does that me I can spend time with her before the meeting?"

"Yep. Now be a dear and fetch me some olives."

"Yes sir, Lady Palutena!" I exclaim with a salute. I dash off towards the pantry.

Viridi... it's been too long.

. . .

Any second now... c'mon hurry up...

I'm pacing around in the conference room, waiting for Palutena to arrive with Viridi. My ears perk up when I hear a voice.

"You look nice tonight, Viridi. Are you wearing makeup?"

"Just a little blush. And some lip gloss." That's the voice. That's HER voice.

"Getting all dolled up for your man?" Palutena teases.

"Shut up!"

"I also notice you've curled the ends of your hair. And are those new shoes?"

"What are you, the fashion police?" Viridi counters. Their voices are getting closer.

"Pit got all dressed up, too. He's wearing a new belt, I believe." Great, spoil the surprise Palutena. I don't care.

"But I want to warn you, Viridi. He's... he's still Pit, but it may be a shock to see him."

"Why?" I hear the fear in the Goddess of Nature's question. "Is he hurt? Was he in a fight?"

"No, not at all. He's been- pardon the pun- a perfect little angel. It's just that... well, I'll let you see for yourself."

They've reached the room. The door is wide open. I look up and see a small blond figure staring at me.

"Pit?" She's confused. "Is that you?"

I nod slowly. "It's me, Viridi. I swear it is." Her eyes grow wider, but now she's smiling and laughing.

"Pit. PIT!" she yells and next thing I know she's ran straight into my arms. After catching my breath from her impact I peer down onto her face. Palutena was right- her cheeks seem redder and her lips are more shiny. "You've grown. You're so much taller than me now..." It's true. I tower over her- her hands can barely reach my neck. I wrap my limbs around her.

"Viridi," I whisper. She answers by burying her face in the folds of my toga.

"Oh wow, you are ripped now," says Viridi, her words muffled by the cloth.

"I have missed you so much," I tell her. I close my eyes and just hug her. It's all I want right now- just to hold her, just to be near her.

I don't know how much time passes with us in this position.

And then I hear a click.

I look up. Palutena has left the room. Viridi and I are alone.

The door is closed.

I release myself from my girlfriend's grasp and try to wiggle the handle. Nothing. It won't budge.

A laugh booms throughout the chamber. "Don't bother Pit. I used my godly powers. And Viridi, don't try either. Your powers are blocked against that door."

Then I figure it out.

Palutena locked us in here.

End Chapter 1

* * *

Uh oh.

It's the dawn of Pervy Palutena! What's going to happen next? You'll see...


	2. Chapter 2: Wiggle Wiggle Wiggle Yeah

And I'm alive! I've had finals to study for. Fortunately, school ends in a few days. I'll be free to write all I want to then.

Anyhoo, onwards with the story! Thanks to Konpeki Rei for all his help.

Don't sue me for using the Kid Icarus characters! This is all fan- made! (Also, don't report me to LMFAO.)

* * *

Chapter 2

Wiggle Wiggle Wiggle Yeah

"What are you doing?" I yell. "Why did you lock us in here?" I pound my fists on the door.

"Relax, Pit. I'm going to let you out," Palutena replies calmly. I may not be able to see her, but her voice echoes throughout the room. Goddess voice projection power, I figure.

"Good," Viridi sighs. She tries to turn the doorknob. Nothing. "Hey! I thought you were letting us go!"

"I am. In about three hours."

"_WHAT__? __THREE __HOURS__?"_ Viridi and I scream at the same time.

Palutena laughs. "This is a test, you two. A simple test that, once you pass, will convince me to free you from in there."

Viridi huffs. "So I take it that the 'meeting of the gods' was just a set- up."

"Bingo." I can hear the laugh in Palutena's words.

"What do we have to do?" I ask. I'm trying to be patient but I'm struggling.

"All you have to do is stay in there for three hours. That's all," the Goddess of Light explains.

"Really? It's that easy?" Viridi voices the same question I have.

"Well, not quite. You have to pass these three hours locked in that room with each other without kissing."

The words sink in. I finally get some alone time with my girlfriend after 15 years, and what happens? This. THIS IS NOT FAIR.

"I can't kiss Pit?" Viridi cries sadly.

"Nope. And you can't do anything... else. If you know what I mean," the green- haired goddess explains. I cringe.

"That's just messed up, Lady Palutena," I groan.

But Viridi looks puzzled. "What will happen if we _do_ kiss? I mean, you're not exactly here and able to stop us," she counters.

"Ah, that's the thing. If you smooch, make out, snog, lock lips..."

"Get to the point!" I bellow.

"... I'm not letting you out at all," Palutena finishes.

Silence.

"We'll be stuck in here... forever?" I ask quietly.

"Exactly. And since Viridi is a goddess and you're an angel, Pit, you're both immortal- or very close to being so. Forever's a long time in your cases."

"But if we make it?" Viridi questions.

"I let you out. I swear on my honor as a godly being."

"... Fine. I'll do it," I say with steely determination. "And once I'm out, I'm kissing Viridi like never before."

Behind me, the Goddess of Nature blushes. "I'm game as well."

"Fantastic! I'll leave you two be. Just remember- I still have my all- seeing eye of Palutena," are the only words I get in response. Afterwards, silence fills the air.

"This sucks," Viridi moans. She plops down in one of the chairs and mopes.

"I know," I agree, sitting next to her. She turns to face me.

"Hey, Pit..."

"Yeah?" Her eyes aren't blinking. It's unnerving.

"You're gonna keep growing, aren't you?"

"Um, I guess so," I say. I have no clue where she's going with this.

"People are going to get creeped out if a 15 year old looking angel is dating a goddess that's 12 years old in appearance," she elaborates.

"Huh. You're right. So what should we do?"

"I have the ability to take on any form I desire. I'm pretty sure I can age a little," she tells me with a slight blush. I gape at her.

"You'll do that? For me?" I'm shocked.

"Yeah. Just... look away, all right? I don't need an audience," she mumbles. I comply as she stands up. A bright pink light fills the room. I hear Viridi sigh.

"OK, you can turn around now," she whispers. I do so and gasp.

It's still clearly Viridi, but at the same time it's not. Her hair, although still in a ponytail, is a little bit shorter. She's taller- still shorter than me, but not so much that it would be awkward. The clothes she's wearing have gotten smaller, but not like she's outgrown them, but rather she's showing just a tad more skin. Her nose is still button shaped. More angled features, smaller eyes (but they aren't beady or anything), longer legs. She really does look like your average (if jaw- droppingly gorgeous was average) human teenager.

And the most noticeable change? Um... uh... she has a bigger chest now. (Viridi, if you're reading this, please, _please_ don't kill me.)

"So how do I look?" she asks. Her eyes are wide with anxiety.

"You're... you're beautiful," I answer quietly. She gives a small smile.

"Really?" She takes a small step forward.

"Really," I repeat, matching her footwork. I scoop her into my arms and pull her towards me. She's leaning up and I move to meet her...

"We can't!" Viridi yells, pushing me away. "We can't kiss! Gah, why did I do this?" She's hitting her head against the wall.

"I'm sorry," I tell her. I pull her away from the hard surface. "Don't hurt yourself. It's my fault."

She blinks and rubs her forehead. "How is it your fault?"

"I'm the one who brought the issue up. I'm to blame." I stroke her hair in the way she loves.

"Don't say that. I was the idiot who went along with the plan," she sighs.

"You're not an idiot," I say quietly.

She brushes past me and walks towards the hot spring. "Hold on. I want to see how I look for myself." She gazes into the steaming water, inspecting her new appearance. "Hey, I did a pretty good job!" she gushes as she scans her butt. "I'm kinda sexy now."

"Yep!" I laugh. "And you know it!"

But suddenly Viridi pauses. "Wait, what's that?" she whispers to herself. She leans closer to the pool. "Pit," she asks, turning to me, "do you see something on my nose?"

I squint and analyze her sniffer. "Um... yeah. There's a little red spot." I point at the blemish.

"Do you know what that is?"

"Uh... a pimple?" I reply haltingly.

"Yes! How can I get a pimple? Only humans get zits!" she screeches. I place my hand on her shoulder. She immediately calms down some. (We've worked on our anger issues since the dinner date. It wasn't pretty.)

"Well, you are in the form of a human teenager now. And when teens get stressed, they break out, right?"

She mulls over my words. "Hmm, I guess you're right," she pouts. She turns her face towards mine. "Anyway, you have one too. Right behind your bangs."

"Really?" I cry. I move my hand to feel for it. Sure enough, a little bump is on my brow. "Ugh. This stinks."

"Here, let me get that for you," Viridi offers, but I shove her palms away.

"No. If you touch my face..."

"Right," she agrees. We sit in silence for a while, then the Goddess of Nature pipes up.

"Pit, did you mean it when you called me beautiful?"

I nod. "Of course I did. You're the prettiest person I've ever meet. Even prettier than Lady Palutena."

Viridi's face turns pink and she smirks. "You know, you're one handsome devil yourself."

"No I'm not," I protest.

"But you are! You're amazing, Pit! You always look fantastic," my girlfriend persists.

"Yes, I'm good- looking. But I'm not a 'handsome devil,'" I tell her. "I'm a handsome angel."

End Chapter 2

* * *

Now who was expecting _that_?

Nobody?

Really?

... Wow.

Well, there's only one thing for me to do. *sings* Every day I'm shuffling! *shuffles*

More to come soon, once testing is done! Please be patient!


	3. Chapter 3: Dedicated to David Bowie

I'm back my lovelies! Rejoice! *blows noisemaker*

If the chapter title is weird to you, I can explain. David Bowie has a nickname (well, rather a persona) "Ziggy Stardust." Also, the only Bowie song I now is "Let's Dance." So... make sense?

Blah blah blah, I don't own KI:U, blah blah blah, Tales of the Abyss is an awesome game, blah blah blah, E3 HAS STARTED!, blah blabbity blab, school is finally out.

* * *

Chapter 3

The Chapter Dedicated to David Bowie

I sigh. "So how long has it been?"

Viridi glances at the clock on the wall opposite her. "An hour?" she guesses.

I groan, "Man, are we _ever_ gonna get out of here?" My girlfriend just exhales deeply.

For the past 60 minutes, the two of us have been waiting for our sentence to end. The entire time nothing but silence has filled the air. Right now, we're lying on the floor next to each other. Not holding hands or anything. I'm afraid that if I even _look_ in her direction to admire her new form I might just get so turned on that I'll make out with her right here, right now, regardless of how much trouble I would get in to.

It's torture. Absolute torture.

I roll over onto my side so I can face her. "Hmm..." I think aloud.

"What?" she asks, turning to see me clearly.

"Isn't it true that people that are dating have nicknames for each other?"

"Yeah, but if you think you're calling me 'honeybunch' or something, you've got another think coming."

I shake my head. "No, nothing like that. Just something... I don't know, kinda nice. Nothing too mushy or anything."

Viridi bites her lip in thought. "So what do you have in mind?"

I search deep into my brain for an idea. "Vri," I say, pronouncing it so that it rhymes with that fancy cheese.

"Vri..." she repeats, mulling it over. "I like that. It's not too sappy, but still sweet."

"OK, then what about me?" I question.

"Um, the only name I can think of for you is 'Pitty.' And I'm pretty sure that brings up some bad memories."

Pitty. The silly name that Hades called me. I shudder.

"Sorry," Viridi tells me. But I grab her shoulder.

"No, I want you to call me 'Pitty.' It's different if you're the one saying it. It's not an insult, it's a title. A reward."

She smiles. "If you're sure..."

"I'm sure."

Suddenly the Goddess of Nature hops up. "C'mon, Pitty,"- she giggles when she says it- "let's do something."

"What? What can we possibly do in here? There's nothing besides the hot spring, and I'm _not_ going in there with _you_. At least, not under these circumstances."

Viridi gestures towards the bookshelf. "We could read, for starters."

"Nuh- uh. All of these are trashy romance novels written by Fabio. Maybe if they were Hardy Boys mysteries, but those? I'd rather be turned into tempura."

She strides over to the music box. "Well then, we can dance!" she replies, pressing some buttons on the machine.

"But... but I... I don't know how to dance," I mumble.

"Well, then I'll teach you!" she laughs.

"Why do you want to teach me how to dance?" I cock my head.

"Think of it as us being equal," she explains. "You taught me how to shoot an arrow and drive a chariot, I showed you how to read. That's two from you and one from me. I do this, and we're even."

My shoulders fall. "Great. I'm nothing more than a student to you."

Apparently she doesn't hear my comment, as she grabs my hand. "Get over here!" she yells, sounding like Scorpion.

Sound pours out of the device. It's a slow song with plenty of strings. A waltz, I think it's called.

"Does this seem... familiar to you?"

"This is the song that I kept playing in my temple while you were staying there. I find it soothing."

"Ahh, that makes perfect sense. Thank you!" I exclaim.

Viridi places one of her palms on my waist and the other on my shoulder. "Go on, do the same thing with your hands." I comply. Her hips are curved to the exact same contours of my grip. An almost forgotten jolt of electricity runs through me. I keep myself from gasping out loud, but I feel my body shake at the same time as my girlfriend.

That feeling... oh no... I can't feel it now...

"Now, follow my lead," she says. Step to the side, back to center. Step to the other side, back to center. I struggle to keep my feet off of my girlfriend's toes.

"You're... not very good at this," she notes.

"You know my feet are weird! I have trouble _walking_ normally! It's like I'm galloping!"

"True. How about we try a backwards step?" she suggests. She moves closer to me and I instinctively back up. "Good! Now come towards me."

This new style of movement works much smoother. Back and forth, back and forth. Nice and easy.

I grin. "Hey, I'm dancing!"

Viridi smiles back. "Keep going!" she chuckles.

The song ends but we keep dancing. A new tune comes on, one with a slightly faster beat. I move a little more quickly.

We laugh and smile and spin. And it's wonderful. Just us two and the music. It's the greatest feeling I've ever had, simply being here with Viridi, doing absolutely nothing of consequence. It's even better than flying. I'm so elated I attempt to dip her.

That's when I hit her head against the table. She plummets to the ground, with her fingers still holding onto me.

"Oof," she moans after impact. I open my eyes to see where we've fallen.

We're on the floor staring into each other's eyes, just like before. The difference is that this time our arms are wrapped around our bodies.

Oh, and we're about an inch and a half apart.

I blink. Viridi breaths slowly. The warm air coming out of her lungs blow into my face.

It's like being hit with Petrification. I know what I'm doing, I know I'm in danger, but I can't do anything about it.

"Vri..." I whisper.

"Pit?"

I hear myself breathe the words "My sweet, beautiful Vri."

I start to move forward. I can feel her doing the same. My nose brushes on hers...

"NO!" I yell, forcing myself away. "NO! YOU CAN'T DO THAT, PIT!"

_I__'__m __yelling __at __myself__,_ says some still- reasonable part of my brain. _Great__. __By __the __time __Palutena __lets __us __out __of __here __I__'__ll __be __sent __to __the __loony __bin__._

"I'm sorry," I tell Viridi. "I got carried away."

"It's all right, Pit. We've both made mistakes tonight," she answers.

"Is your head OK?" I ask her. My voice is full of genuine worry.

She touches the bump. "I can't tell. Could you...?"

"Yeah," I say, pushing her blond hair out of the way so I can inspect the bruise. "I don't think you have a concussion or anything, but I still wouldn't do anymore dancing for a while if I was you. Especially not with me."

"Whew," she sighs as she relaxes. "Anyway, I suppose I at least learned one thing today."

"What's that?" I inquire.

"That the game designers created you with two left feet."

End Chapter 3

* * *

I LOVE YOU, DAVID BOWIE SAMA SENSEI- SEMPAI- SAN- SAMAAAAAAAAA! KUN!

... I honestly don't know anymore.


	4. Chapter 4: Getting a Clue

This is it! The final chapter! Are you as excited as me?

Well, I know that Konpeki Rei is. So here we go!

Also, no suing. Do I have to go over that again?

* * *

Chapter 4

Getting a Clue

"Favorite color," I say.

"Pink. Duh," Viridi huffs.

I roll my eyes. "Why am I not surprised?"

She just smirks and splashes some of the hot water into my face. "Shut up!"

I laugh and sprinkle some liquid over her face. She giggles.

After our dance, the two of us just sat in silence. Eventually I got bored, so I went over to the hot spring and dipped my toes in. Viridi joined me shortly afterwards. Then she asked me a question.

"Hey, Pit, what's your favorite thing about me?"

I turned to face her. "Um... everything?" I remember blushing at that point.

"No, seriously. Just one thing."

I thought. "Your personality. You may act all mean and cold- hearted, but you're actually pretty nice."

"I AM NOT NICE!" she bellowed.

"Yeah, you are. At least to me. Sometimes."

She mulled this over. "Well, the best part of you, in my opinion, is-" she grabbed my hand at this moment- "your compassion. You'll do anything for everyone, if it means they'll be better off, regardless of what happens to you."

So from that conversation onwards we just talked to each other, asking both silly and serious questions. I guess it just occurred to us that we had never really learned anything about ourselves. We just... dated, with little substance behind it.

But now I know more about this goddess I call my girlfriend. She understands me more. And even though we're holding hands, with our toes touching under the steaming water, locked in a room together, there's no pressure whatsoever. I feel like I could potentially do this forever. Just be with Viridi.

"My turn!" she exclaims. "Favorite... food."

"Oh, that's easy. Floor ice cream," I chuckle. Viridi sticks her finger down her throat in a mock gag.

"You're a scavenger, Pit. How can I _kiss_ you?"

"Oh, don't say you don't like it," I tease, leaning into her personal space. She shoves me away with a giggle. "Anyway, what's the meanest thing you've ever done?"

"This," she smirks. She then proceeds to yank a feather out of my wing.

"Ouch! That's not fair!" I groan, rubbing the sore spot.

She just runs the feather over my nose until I sneeze. When I do, she breaks into a laughing fit so hard I'm afraid she might hurt herself.

"My question for you is..." she manages to get out between chortles, "what was your scariest moment?"

I look up at the ceiling and think. "Hmm..."

"Take your time."

"I'd have to say when Palutena's soul was taken by the Chaos Kin. It was like, 'I just fought you, the person that has guided me this whole time, and it hurts. And now I may never be able to see you as nice as I remember again.'"

"...Oh. I see," she whispers.

I look over to her, confused. "What?"

She's staring at the wall away from me, but I can still see the sides of her eyes. I'm pretty sure there are tears welling up in there.

"She's really important to you, isn't she?" she asks quietly. I can't be positive, but I think I detect a hint of jealousy and disappointment in her voice.

"Viridi..." I sigh.

"Of course she's important to him, Viridi. She's his goddess. Not me. It's always Lady Palutena," she says to herself.

"No! You're important to me, too!" I yell. She looks me in the eyes.

And that's when I figure it out.

Palutena is important to me. She always has been, always will be. But these past twenty- some years there's been a more prominent figure in my life.

_Vri__..._

We may fight from time to time, but we always make up. I can tell her things that Lady Palutena could never know. She makes me laugh, she makes me smile, she gives me hope to keep fighting for the safety of the world.

_Viridi__... __I__..._

There's never any pressure. We can just sit and talk like we are right now and never think to do anything different. Even when we fight we still get along and laugh with each other. I bet we could go swamp diving in the middle of winter and continue to tease and poke fun at our companion, as long as we were by one another's side.

_Viridi__... __I__... __love__..._

And what I feel for this Goddess of Nature goes beyond just plain old "crush." It's deeper. It's stronger. It's something serious that has a name, but I just can't seem to remember it. A word that means compassion, pleasure, devotion, caring, love...

Love.

_Viridi__... __I __love __you__._

I have to tell her. I have a feeling that once I do, Vri's either going to punch me or kiss me. Hopefully the latter. And if it is, then Palutena be damned.

_Palutena __be __damned__? __Did __I __just __use __a __swear __word__? __Man__, __I __**am **__serious __about __this__._

"Viridi, you are more important to me Lady Palutena ever could be. In fact, I guess you could say that I... that I.." _Come __on __Pit__, __spit __it __out__!_

"Alright, that's enough you two. I'm letting you out," calls a new voice.

"Huh? Palutena?" I stutter.

"That's my name. Don't wear it out."

"But it hasn't been three hours yet," Viridi says. "Why are we allowed out?"

"I think you both have learned your lesson. Go on, open the door."

I do so and it pulls in with ease. The Goddess of Light is on the other side.

"What the HELL was that for?" I shout. I'm really angry- no, I'm _pissed_- at her. Not just because she forced this whole situation on us, but also because she interrupted my confession.

Palutena just laughs. "I bet Viridi gets it."

I turn around to see her nodding. "Yeah, I do."

"Then what is it? What am I missing here?" I ask, looking back and forth at both of the women near me.

"I'll explain later. Pit, come see me in my temple. Viridi, I think it's about time you say goodbye, don't you agree?" Then the green- haired lady waltzes away.

"Viridi... I..." I start to say, but I'm cut off by my girlfriend jamming her lips onto mine. I kiss her back, wrapping my arms behind her to play with her new haircut. She places her hands on my chest.

She pulls back for just a second to get some air. "That entire time... that was torture," she sighs.

"I know," I moan back.

I kiss her again, but I do something different. I keep my mouth open, just a bit. I feel the same happen with Viridi's jaw. Cautiously, I poke my tongue on her teeth. When she mirrors my actions, I feel like I've been Paralyzed. Fifty million volts run through me, or at least my brain thinks so.

Eventually we surface. She nuzzles my neck. "Thank you, Pit. For everything."

I smile. "Thank you, too. You don't know how much this means to me- how much you mean to me."

She kisses the top of my nose, then turns to leave. I wave goodbye as she vanishes in a puff of rose petals.

_I __didn__'__t __tell __her__. __I __**have **__to __tell __her__._

But first, time to find out what this is all about.

. . .

"Ah, Pit. Glad you came," Palutena says when I enter the temple.

"So what was the point of all of this?" I ask as I sit cross- legged on the floor.

"Well, I noticed that the two of you had never really talked to one another. You just make out. So, I figured if I forced you into a situation where all you could do was talk, you'll finally communicate."

I think for a minute. "Huh. Makes sense."

"I also wanted to see if you truly cared about Viridi, or if you rather just care about her lips."

I blush. "I care about Viridi! Every part of her! Her personality, her brain, her touch, her... boobs..." I reply, growing quieter with each example.

"Pit, don't play dumb with me. I saw your thoughts. You were going to tell her that you love her," she commands.

I look to the ground. "Yeah... yeah, I was."

"The question is, do you? Do you really love her?" she questions me as she gets down beside me.

"...I... I do. I love her." The second I say the words, it feels like I'm as light as a feather from my wings.

"Good. Then this mission was a success." Palutena gets back up.

I think about our conversation. "Hey wait. How did you read my thoughts?"

"Remember when I said I could see your heart through your laurel crown?"

"Weren't you kidding?" I remind her.

"Yes, back then. But I have since given your headgear a few upgrades," she laughs.

I turn blood red. "You're kidding me."

Palutena begins to leave the area. I stop her with a final comment. "What would have happened if we kissed, though? Would you have seriously locked us in there forever?"

She just shakes her head. "Nah. I would have just let you out the second you were done." And she's gone.

"What? You mean I went through all that suffering for NOTHING?" I shout, chasing after her.

The End

* * *

Oh. My. God.

Pit truly loves Viridi.

And the fangirls (and boys) go wild! *cheers*

But will he ever be able to tell her? Maybe he'll get another shot in "Second Chances," the fourth installment in this series, coming soon! (It's best to read that in a movie trailer voice. Just sayin'.)


End file.
